modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6479
31 grudnia 2012 15 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6478. « 6479. » 6480. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W rezydencji Spencerów, Katie i Brooke postanawiają zapobiec konfrontacji Billa i Caroline. Obie siostry dyskutują o tym, co Rick zrobił Hope. Katie uważa, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Hope rzuciła Liama, było to, iż myślała, że kochał się on ze Steffy w noc przed ich ślubem. Brooke jest pewna, że Hope rozumie, dlaczego jej brat ją okłamał. Katie stwierdza, że Caroline wydaje się mieć dobry wpływ na Ricka. Gdy obie siostry zaczynają dyskutować o Billu, Brooke nie uważa, że ma on problem z alkoholem, lecz ma on obsesję na punkcie kontrolowania innych. Po zobaczeniu się z Willem, Brooke mówi Katie o pocałunku Hope i Liama. Młodsza z sióstr zdaje sobie sprawę, że to właśnie dlatego Bill jest taki zdenerwowany. Brooke zauważa, że siostra jest zdecydowana o niego walczyć. Katie tymczasem ma nadzieję, że Caroline i Bill rozwiążą nieporozumienia między sobą. W rezydencji Brooke, Hope zanurza się w marzeniach o Liamie. Jak na zawołanie, młody Spencer podchodzi do drzwi. Hope obejmuje go, a gdy Liam wchodzi do środka, oboje rozmawiają o tym, jak powiedział Steffy o ich ostatnim pocałunku. Córka Brooke chichocze, mówiąc o wizycie Steffy, a także o tym, że Forresterówna dowiedziała się o wszystkim będąc w sypialni z ukochanym. "Mam nadzieję, że Steffy nie ma z tym problemu", mówi Hope. Liam przypomina byłej narzeczonej, że wielokrotnie prosił ją, by mu uwierzyła w kwestii nocy przed ich ślubem. Przyznaje że oboje ze Steffy zbliżyli się do siebie od tamtego czasu. Hope pyta Liama, czy nadal chce mieszkać z córką Taylor. Obwieszcza, że "wróciła do gry" i ma świetne pomysły na swoją kolekcję. Przypomina także Liamowi, że razem przeżyli coś niesamowitego. "Nie skreślaj mnie", prosi córka Brooke. Na Sky Lounge, Marcus i Dayzee rozmawiają o tym, jak udać się do chaty w Big Bear na Nowy Rok. Gdy pojawia się Rick, Forresterowie omawiają konkurencyjny pokaz mody. Rick jest pewien, że to on będzie prowadził firmę, a Thomas uda się na terapię. Marcus i Dayzee pytają syna Brooke, dlaczego wydaje się być przygnębiony. Rick przyznaje, że martwi się o Caroline i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek ją potępiał, jak robi to jej wuj, Bill Spencer. Cała trójka spekuluje na temat tego, do czego mąż Katie jest zdolny. Rick tymczasem wspomina swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Caroline. Na tarasie Spencerów, Bill oskarża Caroline o zdradzenie całej ich rodziny. Oboje kłócą się o szczerość Ricka wobec Hope. Bill uważa, że jego siostrzenicy bardziej zależy na Forresterze niż na własnym ciele i krwi. Następnie mówi o tym, jak ważna jest i jak bardzo można na nią liczyć. "Myślałem, że mogę liczyć również na Ciebie, ale się myliłem", stwierdza przed swoją siostrzenicą Spencer. Caroline twierdzi jednak, że wspierała rodzinę, a konkretnie swojego kuzyna, Liama. Bill obawia się, że Hope natychmiast zacznie na nowo pojawiać się przy Liamie i uważa, że zarówno ona jak i Caroline nie znają słowa "integralność". Caroline uważa, że Hope jest kobietą godną podziwu, ale Bill nazywa córkę Brooke "schizofreniczną głową". Caroline tłumaczy Billowi, że zachowała lojalność wobec niego, nie wyznając Hope prawdy o spisku we Włoszech. Spencer oznajmia jednak, że się na niej zawiódł. Następnie odwraca się od córki Karen, a gdy ta łapie go za ramię, Bill odtrąca ją. Caroline potyka się o leżącą torebkę i tracąc równowagę wypada przez balkon na kort tenisowy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2